


Frisky

by evaksskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Car Sex, Dominant Even, Even is a police officer, Frisking, Isak gets pulled over, M/M, Pure Smut, Swearing, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksskam/pseuds/evaksskam
Summary: “Officer, I know you’re frisking me and all, but what the fuck? Your hand is on my dick?” Isak asked, trying to keep calm.Read the notes as always!





	Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how police work in Norway so I'm basing this off of America and movies. This is pretty much pure smut. Oops, lol. Also, I never know whether to put these as mature or explicit??   
> My twitter is @evenscardamom, feel free to come talk to me! I didn't really proofread, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes :)

_ Frisky _

Isak knew he had been driving too fast. He prayed that no officer would pull him over for his reckless driving, but when he heard the telltale sirens and saw the flashing red and blue lights he knew he was fucked. He wasn't the type to run away from confrontation when he fucks up, so he pulled over to the side of the road and got his license out, ready for some old fuck of an officer to come knocking on his window. Hearing a knock on his window, Isak turns over to roll the window down to see the exact opposite of what he had expected. The officer in front of him was well, stunning. He was tall and lean, but still lightly muscled, with legs that could go on for miles. The worst part were his eyes, a pale, icy blue that could probably see through his soul. Not to mention his blonde hair, messy, as if styling his hair was an afterthought. God, how he wished he could run his fingers through his hair.

“License and registration please.” The officer at his window said, startling Isak out of his fantasies. 

Isak silently handed the documents over, fidgeting with his keys as he waited for the officer to give him a ticket. 

The officer bent down, his nametag now visible reading “ Even Bech Næsheim”, his arm leaning against the car, his other arm sitting lazily over the window. “Alright Isak Valtersen, I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car now.” He said in a matter of fact tone. 

“What the fuck? Why?!” Isak stuttered out in confusion. 

“Mr. Valtersen, I’m going to have to frisk you.” The officer repeated, in a darker tone this time. 

“Fucking hell,” Isak muttered to himself, scratching his head as he begrudgingly stepped out of his car. 

“Alright, hands over your head.”

Isak complied and put his hands over his head, gritting his teeth together. 

“I’m going to frisk you now, stay very still.” Said officer dickhead, ( _ Isak’s loving new nickname for him, who the fuck frisks someone for speeding? _ ) as he pushes Isak against his car. 

Officer Bech Næsheim, otherwise known as officer dickhead, began to slowly run his large hands over Isak’s shoulders, making him shudder under his touch. 

“Mr. Valtersen, I’m going to have to remind you to stay still. Unless you’d like me to cuff you?” Officer Bech Næsheim huffed in annoyance, as well as amusement. 

“Uh, no I’m sorry. I’ll stay still.” Isak replied in embarrassment, wondering how he could let his touches get to him when he was clearly an unfair asshole of a police officer.  He turned back and continued to run his hands over Isak’s legs, down each leg, feeling around his thighs, his hands coming up closer to his ass, squeezing lightly. 

_ What the fuck? Was that on purpose?  _

Isak, still confused that he had his ass grabbed shifted slightly, wondering if he had almost finished, but also silently hoping that he could continue to feel his strong hands on him. 

If officer Bech Næsheim had noticed him shift, he didn’t say anything about it, much to Isak’s surprise. He had almost gotten lost in his thoughts when he realized that officer Bech Næsheim’s hand was on his dick. Wait, what?! 

“Officer, I know you’re frisking me and all, but what the fuck? Your hand is on my dick?” Isak asked, trying to keep calm. 

“Mr. Valtersen, I think the real question is why is this turning you on?” officer Bech Næsheim replied with a dark chuckle, his hand still on Isak’s crotch, causing Isak to look down at the growing bulge in his pants.

_ Fuck. How do I get a fucking hard on from being frisked?! _

“I-I’m not turned on! How the fuck do you expect me to react when you’re hot as fuck and feeling me up?” Isak fired back in annoyance.

“Huh. So you think I’m hot huh?” the man behind him said, spinning him around so he was on his back against the car, the distance between them being next to none. “You’re not so bad yourself, Isak.” he said, his voice low in his ear. Isak gulped on hearing his name. “Not so bad? Even Bech Næsheim, I am a god.” He replied haughtily, Even laughing loudly at his announcement. Before Isak could say anything else, he felt Even’s lips crashing roughly against his. He could feel his lips, slightly chapped, moving against his own, feeling like it was the closest to heaven he’d get. Isak let his mouth open slightly, his tongue intertwining with Even’s, deepening the kiss. After a few more seconds, Even pulled back and roughly grabbed Isak’s arm, opening the door to his car and pushing Isak in against the seat. Isak not being used to being manhandled, wasn’t sure if he was angry or even more aroused. He was going to go with the latter. 

Isak was now incredibly horny, and intrigued. He had fucked around with the law before, doing some illegal shit with his friends like spray painting a wall in an alleyway on one of their drunk nights, but he had never  _ fucked  _ the law. Even had now rested his arms over Isak, realizing how small the space was, so again, he flipped Isak on top of him to straddle him. Isak, feeling as if he was in control for once, bent down and palmed at Even through his tight uniform, feeling Even’s chiseled chest. “Let’s not play any games, shall we?” Even said in his dangerously gravelly voice, willing Isak closer to his dick. Isak hungrily unzips Even’s pants to pull his cock out of his boxers, but was met with shock. 

_ Not only is he beautiful, but he’s fucking HUGE. _

“It’s not going to suck itself, sweetheart.” Even cooly whispered, his dominance apparent in his voice. 

Isak immediately ran his hands over Even’s length, admiring the girth and his overall beauty. He may be an asshole, but he’s a sexy one at that. Thumbing at the head of Even’s cock, he sloppily takes him into his mouth, trying to transfer his spit onto him so he can take more of him down his throat. “Fuck, that’s it” Even grunted, his hand finding its way into his hair, willing him to suck harder at the approval. Isak swirled his tongue around the base of Even’s cock, leading Even to pull him off, his mouth covered in spit, drool running down his chin. “If you had kept doing that I would have come.” Even growled. 

Isak smirked, feeling proud of himself. “I have lube and condoms in the glovebox.” 

“You’re a horny one aren’t you? Who keeps lube in their glovebox? I’d expect condoms, but I haven’t heard of anyone traveling with lube.” Even asked in surprise. 

“Says the one who frisked me for speeding.” Isak scoffed in response. 

“I frisked you because I wanted to touch you.” 

Isak blinked back at Even, not expecting such blunt words. 

“I’m going to need you to squat over me so I can stretch you out.” Even continued, popping open the cap of the lube, about to squirt some on his hand before he reached a better idea, opening Isak’s mouth and putting three fingers in. “Suck.” he said in another harsh tone. 

Isak complied, sucking on Even’s fingers, while removing the clothing on his lower half. Even slowly pushed and prodded at Isak’s hole, starting with one finger until Isak hums at him that he’s okay for another. Even, pushing a second finger in, retrieves the lube and squirts some onto his third finger, wanting to be careful with Isak. 

“I didn’t expect Mr. Dangerous and Sexy to be so careful with me.” Isak taunted at him. 

“You want me to be rough? I can make you come apart so easily.” Even breathed at him, scissoring his fingers around, just barely hitting Isak’s prostate to tease him.

“Fuck, Even! I take it back, just make me feel good.” Isak whined, the pleasure hitting him. 

“Your wish is my command.” The man under him smirked, ripping open a condom and running it down his length, pouring some lube over it. 

“Alright, now lower yourself very slowly onto me, do exactly as I say and I’ll make you feel good.” Even at Isak. 

Isak, frustrated, complied and lowered himself excruciatingly slow onto Even’s cock, his length and girth burning, but also making him feel so, so good. 

Even at this point has his hands on Isak’s hips, gripping them so tightly he knew there’d be bruises there later. “Now, rock yourself back and forth, but don’t go any deeper.” Even said, his grip not faltering. Isak, frustrated ignored his command and rocked himself back and forth, easing himself deeper. “Tsk, tsk Isak. My words were very clear,” Even said, pulling out of Isak, who whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Please, Even, I’m sorry! Please fuck me hard, I need your cock in me!” Isak cried in frustration.

Even darkly looked Isak in the eyes and quickly thrusted himself completely into Isak, filling him completely, eliciting moans from the both of them. “When you, fuck, listen to me, you’ll get to feel good.” Even grunted, skin slapping against skin, as he forcefully rams himself into Isak, continuing to beg for more. “God, Even it feels so fucking good don’t fucking stop now!” He cried out as Even angled himself to thrust up into Isak’s prostate, leaving him a shuddering mess, as he came intensely at the act, his come all over the window. Even, knowing that Isak is still sensitive, gives a few more hard thrusts before coming into the condom, hitting Isak’s prostate again, making him yelp. 

Both of them breathing hard, with Isak laying on Even, he opens his mouth to speak. “Fuck, I’m supposed to pick up my friend, how will I explain that there’s come on my window?!” Isak asked, concerned. 

“Isak, you should be feeling very lucky that I’m not going to give you a speeding ticket.” Even replied, knowing it would annoy Isak. 

“I would fucking hope not, considering you were just balls deep in me!” Isak yelled.

Even laughs, pulling his clothes on. “Look, try not to speed next time.”

“Whatever, officer dickhead.” Isak whispered to himself.

Even laughed, almost choking on air, “Did you just call me officer dickhead? I’m hurt, you know.” 

“I was mad about being frisked!” Isak groaned. 

“Alright, well I have to get back to serving the people of Oslo. Don’t worry, I won’t fuck anyone else.” Even says, getting out of the car.

After Even leaves, Isak sits at his wheel, still not believing what had happened to him, when he finds a small note on his dashboard. 

_ Here’s my number. (xxx)-xxx-xx _

_ Officer Dickhead. _

_ <3 _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my second time time writing smut, as always please leave your advice and comments.


End file.
